


[Podfic] Those Fairy Tales They Tell Us

by katsudon666



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudon666/pseuds/katsudon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summary: All fairy tales begin with 'Once upon a time...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Those Fairy Tales They Tell Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Fairy Tales They Tell Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323073) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



You can listen to/download this on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i6u2d2c41ssrpcm/Those_fairy_tales_they_tell_us.mp3). It's in mp3 format and I hope you enjoy!

 

Length: 00:19:23

File size: 17.76 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, giselleslash, for writing this incredible fairytale-y Merthur AU. I have a weakness for fairytale fics. Especially when they're well-written so I do love her fic to bits. I also want to apologise cause I asked for permission to do this about a year ago and I just got busy and time slipped away from me so I ended up forgetting. About a week ago, I started listening to podfic again and I remembered this gem of a fic. Anyway I'm sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuge delay but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
